Poco Tiempo
by adrylizz
Summary: La llegada de un hijo es una ventana nueva a la vida, al amor y la felicidad. Es el motivo para seguir viviendo, aunque te hayas despedido del amor.


Poco tiempo

Los pasos apresurados de una mujer retumbaban por todo el pasillo de un hospital muggle, giró rápidamente en una esquina, casi se resbala pero con dificultad logró mantener el equilibrio, siguió caminando a toda prisa hasta que llegó a una sala de espera, pasó de largo el vestíbulo a pesar de las protestas de la recepcionista, cuando estuvo más cerca buscó a toda velocidad con la mirada al objeto de sus preocupaciones.

—¡Merlín bendito! —se llevó la mano a la boca y atravesó rápidamente la sala, esquivando y empujando a los conglomerados llegó hasta su amigo. —¿Cómo estás? —Estrechó entre sus brazos al joven de piel de ébano. Blaise tenía la mano en cabestrillo, las costillas vendadas y una enfermera a su lado suplicándole que regresara a su habitación.

—Bien Pan —Blaise respondió tanto el abrazo como el cuestionamiento —estoy bien, pero ellos… —soltó en llanto y se aferró más a su amiga.

—Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo —Pansy tuvo que ponerse en puntillas a pesar de los tacones para poder acunar el rostro de su amigo —no es tu culpa, no pienses un solo segundo que tú eres el responsable.

—Si tan solo yo…

—Ey, no. No digas eso, la culpa es del imbécil ebrio que se atravesó…

—Pero yo debí …

—Blaise, no. No repitas eso. Yo me encargo señorita —Pansy gritó a la inocente enfermera, ya que la mujer insistía en llevarse a Blaise a su habitación y era obvio que el moreno no pensaba retirase del lugar, ni siquiera bajo la maldición imperio.

—Pero necesito… —intentó en vano refutar la mujer.

—Ya le dije… que yo me encargo —le aseguró la morena apretando los dientes.

La mujer quedó intimidada frente al porte autoritario de Parkinson.

—Vamos, siéntate. —le ordenó a Zabini.

Blaise echó una rápida mirada a los presentes, y con ello obligó a Pansy a seguir la trayectoria de su mirada.

—Vamos —dijo en voz alta y con firmeza. Tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo condujo hasta uno de los sillones, tomó asiento a su lado y estrechó la mano del moreno. —Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás —Pansy abrazó a Blaise y le hablaba en tono consolador para darle esperanzas, y al mismo tiempo dárselas a sí misma.

Estuvieron en esa posición por una hora más, iban y venían médicos y enfermeras tratando de llevarse al moreno, pero un rápido intercambio de palabras vía telefónica entre Pansy y el director de la clínica bastó para que una enfermera se instalara a una distancia prudente de Zabini y le permitieran permanecer en la sala de espera, como única condición, el moreno usaba un largo abrigo para caballero que Pansy mando a comprar con el joven que afanaba los pisos.

Blaise tenía la mirada baja y de vez en cuando las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso en gruesas gotas, cada vez que eso ocurría Pansy tomaba su mano y frotaba su espalada para reconfortarlo.

Las puertas del pasillo que conducía a los quirófanos se abrió y por ella apareció Theodore Nott empujando una silla de ruedas, donde iba un devastado Draco Malfoy, inmediatamente Pansy se puso en pie y corrió para estrechar y verificar el estado de salud de su amigo.

—Está bien, la rodilla tiene una pequeña fractura de peroné, nada de cuidado. —aclaró Theo cuando se percató que la mirada de Pansy se clavó en la bota tipo walker larga.

Pansy asintió, iba a preguntar por el estado de la esposa de su amigo, pero inmediatamente los Weasley se conglomeraron en la entraba y acapararon la atención de Theo. Luna a duras penas se hizo paso entre la multitud y ayudo a Pansy a llevar a Draco hasta donde se encontraba Blaise, este al ver a Draco en silla de ruedas y con la mira perdida y el semblante desolado, volvió a bajar la mirada y el llanto llegó con más fuerza hasta hacerlo sollozar.

—No fue tu culpa. —Sentenció de inmediato Malfoy —de hecho, de no ser por tu rápida reacción, ninguno estaría aquí. —el rubio le aseguró con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—No pude esquivar el poste Draco, lo intenté, te juro por Salazar que lo intente. — Blaise levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos grises de su amigo hablándole con verdadera franqueza y convencimiento.

—Lo sé —volvió a asegurar Malfoy.

Después que Pansy intercambio unas palabras con Luna regresó al sitio donde la esperaban sus amigos.

—Dice Luna que el panorama se ve prometedor….

—No, Pansy, no es prometedor y yo no soy idiota, yo sé que va a suceder, yo la vi, la vi. ¡Por Merlín¡ —Perdió la falsa calma y comenzó a levantar la voz —la vi, maldición, y sé que de eso no sobrevive ninguna persona. No sobre vive Pansy, no lo hace —Los Gritos de Malfoy se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que su llanto quedó ahogado en el estómago de su amiga quien de inmediato dejó su asiento para acunar la cabeza de Draco, este rodeo con sus manos las cintura de Pansy y se aferró a ella como último muelle para no terminar de hundirse.

—No sé qué decirte Draco, busco las palabras y no las encuentro, no existen cariño —Pansy comenzó a llorar, quería obligarse a mantener el aplomo por sus amigos pero le era imposible ver a uno sintiéndose el culpable de tan terrible accidente; a Theo con el peso de salvar la vida del hijo de su casi hermano y lo peor, ver a Draco consiente de que la vida de la mujer que amaba se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco como una hoguera que no se alimenta.

Parkinson escuchaba las voces a su alrededor, y sabía perfectamente que eran reproches que señalaban a sus amigos como los responsables de la tragedia, en otras circunstancias la morena habría ido a repartir un par de insultos y bofetadas, pero como buena Slytherin sabia cuando callar y cuando cobrar venganza, sus prioridades eran claras e irrevocables, sus amigos iban al frente obviamente, después, ya después vendría el ajuste de cuentas y el pago por la afrenta cometida. Se conformó con mirar a cada uno con el mayor desprecio posible por encima de la cabeza de Draco.

Cuando Draco se apaciguó en apariencia, los tres mantuvieron el silencio, ella tomando la mano de sus amigos y dándoles palabras de aliento.

Después que Theo sacó a Draco por el pasillo de quirófanos, hizo tres apariciones más únicamente para indicar el estado de dilatación de la esposa de su amigo, daba el informe y los detalles del panorama clínico, después desaparecía por el pasillo y tardaba un siglo más en salir.

Varios minutos después de la última aparición de Theo, las puertas se abrieron de par a par, todos voltearon para mirar a Theo.

—Es hora Draco —Indicó Nott sin más preámbulos. —no podrá ser un parto natural, está muy débil y no lo portaría.

—Pero si le hacen una cesaría tendrán que anestesiarla y ella padece preclamsia —aseguró Molly Weasley —no sobrevivirá.

—Ella aceptó. De hecho es su decisión, ha estado consiente todo el tiempo y ese es su deseo. Draco —Theo llamó a su amigo y le tendió una carpeta y una pluma

—Tú no puedes hacer esto desgraciado. —Harry se plató frente a Theo y le arrebató la carpeta —tú no puedes firmar esa autorización.

Draco levantó la vista y por primera vez en toda su vida no respondió una agresión, se quedó callado y las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse sus ojos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! No firme eso. —una mujer de hermosos risos castaños se arrodilló ante él y suplicó.

—Lo siento —fue todo cuanto el rubio dijo mirándola a los ojos y después rápidamente apartó la mirada.

—Vamos —le indicó Theo —entre Nott y Blaise, el ultimo con una sola mano, ayudaron a Draco a ponerse en pie para entrar.

—Draco, ten cuidado, es mejor que vallas…

—No Pansy, no voy a permitir que me vea en silla, aunque me rompa la pierna ella me vera por última vez en pie y yo recibiré a mi primogénito de pie.

—Tu heredero —dijo George con burla —eso es lo único que te importa, tu maldito heredero.

Cuando Draco escuchó que su hijo era maldecido, giró bruscamente la cabeza y enfrentó a los Weasley. Como pudo, trastabillando y todo, llegó hasta el gemelo y lo tomó por las solapas.

—Mi hijo es lo más importante entre ella y yo, ellos son mi vida, ambos. Y hoy, hoy pierdo la mitad de mi vida, estoy hecho mierda, voy a estar derrotado y vencido, pero sé, que en cuanto mi hijo llegue a este mundo, encontraré en él la razón para seguir adelante sin ella.

Theo llamó discretamente a miembros de la seguridad del hospital por temor a que una disputa incontrolable surgiera en la sala, se colocó a espaldas de su amigo y lo apremió

—Draco, ella te necesita. —le recordó Pansy. —ve Dragón, recibe a tu hijo, que no te importe nada más que tu bebé.

Draco giró y en cuanto encontró la calidez de los ojos verdes de Pansy asintió y con un ademan pidió la ayuda de Theo para avanzar.

Los gritos de las mujeres y el forcejeo de todos comenzaron cuando el cuerpo de seguridad del hospital se instaló en la puerta después que Draco y Theo la atravesaron.

—¡Por favor!

—Te vas arrepentir desgraciado

—¡Por favor!

—Maldito bastardo, te voy a matar, ¿lo oyes? te voy a matar.

—¡Por favor!

—¡Por favor!

—No te vas a poder esconder Malfoy, te voy a sacar hasta debajo de las piedras, ¿escuchas? No habrá lugar en el mundo para que te escondas. Mortífago de mierda.

—¡Por favor!

Muchas voces de súplica e insultos fue lo que dejó Draco Malfoy a su espalda mientras avanzaba a despedir a su único amor y a dar la bienvenida a la razón de su existir.

Los gritos de Pansy y de Blaise se elevaron por encima de los demás, Draco sonrió al reconocer una vez más que sus hermanos darían la cara por él, siempre, sin importar que ocurriera o a quien se tuvieran que enfrentar, ellos jamás lo dejarían solo.

—Ellos se encargaran —Theo adivinó los pensamientos de Draco.

—Acabaran con la sala de estar y te van a despedir. —bromeó el rubio.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, pero una vez frente a las puertas del quirófano, Theo tomó a Draco por los hombros y le externó su cariño.

—Draco, tienes que ser muy fuerte, ella lo ha sido, ha estado consiente y ha platicado con las enfermeras. Amigo yo… lo siento, Luna y yo hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, pero…

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé Theo, sé que esto está fuera de la voluntad humana, pero es muy pronto, hemos vivido tan poco. —Draco se tragó sus lágrimas. Theo le dio un par de minutos y luego le pidió que abriera la puerta.

Los ojos de Draco inmediatamente se posaron en la cama que estaba justo frente a él. Jamás le había encontrado coherencia a las afirmaciones de los enamorados, cuando estos aseguraban que en ocasiones, todo el mundo desaparece delante de tus ojos y en tu campo de visión solo está el ser amado, pero ahora lo experimentaba y los disfrutaba por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Por qué tan enojado Draco Malfoy? —fue lo primero que le dijo.

—¿Será por qué me quieres dejar antes de cumplir todas las cosas que me prometiste que viviríamos, Hermione Granger? realmente pensé que eras una mujer de palabra.

—Sí, bueno, ya vez que no. —respondió con media sonrisa.

—Y se supone que el mentiroso y manipulador soy yo. —comentó mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Este es el resultado de pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado.

—A mí me pareció que solo fueron ocho meses —llegó hasta su cama.

—Los mejores de mi vida.

Draco tomó su mano y la besó, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza por encima del gorro quirúrgico.

—¿Qué pasa contigo hurón? —preguntó Hermione con voz condescendiente.

—Nada. —le respondió y sonrió.

—Tu sonrisa siempre me ha encantado.

—Y a mí tus piernas —dijo descaradamente.

—Son hermosas y bien tornadas —citó las palabras que siempre le decía Malfoy.

—Así es. Y tus risos.

—Son mi encanto. Mis risos me distinguen.

—Por qué nadie más tiene un nido de lechuzas en la cabeza. —ella sonrió

—Theo, ¿puedo quitarme el gorro? —inquirió Hermione, y con esas palabras regresó a ambos a un quirófano de hospital con personas escuchándolos.

—Adelante, muéstrale la bola enredada de estambre que llevas por cabeza. —Nott suspiró y resolvió que no existía problema para el capricho de Granger.

—Te ayudo —solicitó Draco cuando se percató de las intenciones de hacerlo sola.

Malfoy comenzó a acariciar los risos de su esposa y depositaba pequeños besos en su frente mientras Theo y todo su equipo se preparaban para la intervención.

—Draco, prométeme que serás feliz… —El rubio pasó sílaba y con éxito logró mantener a raya sus lágrimas. —prometelo Draco. —insistió la castaña.

—Amor, no puedo —seguía tragando su dolor. —no puedo seguir sin ti.

—¿Quieres llorar? Porque yo si quiero, —se descubrió Hermione —y yo no sé cómo esconder mis emociones, quería que me vieras fuerte pero no puedo. Tengo miedo Draco, creo que no soy tan valiente como creía.

—Al contrario, eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. —acercó la cabeza de su esposa hasta su pecho y las lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas, las que no morían entre sus labios, viajaban hasta desaparecer en su pecho. —Entraste a un mundo desconocido para ti; enfrentaste con valor y perfección todas mis humillaciones; enfrentaste a un mago oscuro, montaste un dragón; volaste en Thestral; peleaste en una guerra…

—Y me case con un sangre pura de abolengo y linaje incorruptible. Enojón, pretencioso, posesivo y presumido.

—Entonces yo merezco el crédito al valor, porque me case con la mujer más celosa y testaruda.

—Oye! Estamos en nuestras virtudes o en ofensas.

—Pese que ofensas desde que me llamaste enojón. —Draco se separó un poco para tomar su rostro y poder verla a los ojos.

Hermione estiró con dificultad la mano para acariciar su rostro, Draco se percató y la ayudó a sostenerla en su mejilla.

—Draco… ahora si dejame terminar. —Él respiró profundo y accedió. —no creas que no me doy cuenta que evitas el Tema. Draco ya va a comenzar la cirugía y tal vez no podamos hablar después.

Theo le hizo una señal a Draco para que evitara que Hermione hablara y se esforzara de más antes de la intervención.

—Habrá tiempo después, lo juró, lo habrá mi amor, yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que nuestro hijo llegue a este mundo.

—No te van a dejar Draco, es una cirugía de riesgo y…

—Aunque me corran y enfrente problemas legales, yo voy a cerrar esa puerta y nadie podrá sacar a Draco de aquí, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Granger. —Le aseguró Theo.

—No me sueltes Draco —fue lo último que Hermione dijo antes del efecto de la anestesia.

…

—Hola —La saludó Draco en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos.

Las horas transcurrieron y Theo cumplió su promesa, no hubo poder humano que sacara a Draco del quirófano.

—¿Cómo está él bebe?

—Está aquí a tu lado, está en una cuna.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber la madre.

—Una hermosa niña.

Granger paso saliva con dificultad. Los labios los tenia secos y cuartados, el color de sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo, toda ella estaba conectada a varios aparatos que hacían ruidos y pitidos, respiraba por medio de sondas.

—Quiero verla. —pidió Hermione con un hilo de vos, que era todo cuando podía hacer dada su debilidad.

Draco se estiró un poco y tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, esa era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, mas no tuvo los clásicos miedos de padres primerizos, tal vez instinto, tal vez el saber que no habría una madre que le enseñara a hacer bien esas cosas, fuere lo que fuere, eso le dio a Draco la habilidad para cargar de forma correcta a su bebe, por primera vez.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó la castaña.

—Mía —los ojos de Draco se llenaron de orgullo y amor —tuya y mía. —aseguró.

Draco se recostó a lado de Hermione como fiel centinela y amoroso esposo.

—Mira, es hermosa. —la colocó de forma que Hermione pudo mirar el rostro de su pequeña.

Hermione sonrió y miró los ojos grises de Malfoy —Gracias. Pero mi amor no llores —pidió Hermione —no pasa nada.

—ssh, no hables, no te esfuerces. —suplicó Draco derramando lágrimas.

—Tengo que hacerlo, necesito que sepas que he sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado; que te agradezco que en aquella batalla cuando Ron murió, no me dejaste, insististe hasta que me puse en pie en todos los sentidos; quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, y lo feliz que he sido a tu lado. Tú me diste el valor, la seguridad y la fuerza para luchar y salir adelante después de su muerte.

—No te vallas, por favor no te vallas. O llevame contigo, ¿sí?. —suplicó entre sollozos el príncipe de Slytherin.

Ante las palabras de Draco, Hermione apretó los labios y los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus orbes como mascadas saladas.

—Tú eres fuerte Draco. Además nuestra hija te necesita.

—Pero también te necesitara a ti. No nos dejes, no nos dejes, por favor mi amor no te vayas.

—Cuéntale como nuestro amor surgió, dile como nació y como nos dimos cuenta; explicale como es que en tan poco tiempo nos enamoramos, y que con todo en contra, luchamos por nuestro amor. Dile que su madre es valiente, pero no por las cosas que viví en la guerra, dile que me considero valiente por enfrentar a mi familia, amigos y a la sociedad para estar a tu lado, dile como luchamos y como vencimos para ser felices. Dile que jamás se rinda y siempre luche por sus sueños. —Para este punto la castaña estaba completamente agotada, la respiración era entrecortada y su voz apenas era audible para Draco —por favor dile que la amo, que la amé desde el primer instante en que supe que vendría al mundo.

Hermione intentó moverse para poder ver mejor a su hija, Draco al percatarse, se la acercó al rostro y la castaña pudo besar a su hija.

—Te amo nena, te amo hija. Perdoname por no poder estar a tu lado, perdón por no poder verte crecer. Cuida de tu papá, él te va necesitar mucho. —Hermione ansiaba acariciar el rostro de su pequeña, pero su cuerpo dejo de responderle y ya no pudo tocar la suave piel de su hija — Te digo un secreto, es el mejor padre del mundo, no existe uno mejor que él.

Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione y así ambos rozaban con sus mejillas el hermosa y frágil carita de la recién nacida.

—Gracias, gracias, por todo el amor que me diste, gracias por todo Draco.

—Yo te amo —aseguró Draco.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te amo con toda mi alma y te voy a extrañar mucho. —prometió él.

Draco le dio un beso en los labios y separó a la bebe para poder tomarla entre sus brazos de forma mas cómoda.

—Quiero ver tus ojos, —solicitó Hermione —quiero perderme en el gris profundo de tu mirada, quiero irme viendo el mercurio intenso cuando me miras y me dices que me amas.

Draco, cargo con una sola mano a su hija y con la otra separaba los risos que se pegaban al rostro de Hermione, la miró con amor.

—Te amo Hermione —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Te amo Draco.

—Te amo, y te voy a encontrar, lo juro, en la otra vida te voy a encontrar, te voy a buscar y nada nos va separar.

—Cuidala amor.

—Te lo juró amor.

Hermione comenzó a respirar con inquietud y Draco supo que estaba a punto de irse.

—No tengas miedo amor, aquí estoy —tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte.

—No tengo miedo —Hermione perdió la luz y ya todo era negro, no quiso decirle a Draco para no hacer más tormentoso el momento, pero ya no veía nada, entró a una penumbra total.

Draco Malfoy probó por última vez los labios de Hermione Granger porque cuando se separó de ella, la castaña se había ido.

—Mi amor, Hermione, Granger, despierta, abre los ojos mi amor ábrelos.

Cuando los aparatos comenzaron a sonar indicando que la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger había partido de este mundo, se hizo el caos, médicos entraron corriendo, y dos medimagos infiltrados en la clínica muggle también acudieron a revisarla. Draco salió renqueando a causa del peroné fracturado, por el caos nadie se percató que llevaba a la bebe con él. Una vez que recorrió varios pasillos, llegó hasta la sala de espera donde aguardaban los Weasley, los Granger, Potter, amigos de Hermione y sus propios amigos. Orgulloso les dijo a Blaise, Pansy y Theo que el heredero Malfoy, su primogénito, era una hermosa niña.

En el instante en que Malfoy entró alardeando de su primogénito, la ira de los Weasley se expandió como la espuma, ellos aún no comprendían como es que Hermione daba a luz a un hijo de Malfoy cuando Ron tenía tan pocos meses de muerto.

La madre de Hermione a pesar del dolor por haber perdido a su única hija, no pudo evitar querer conocer a su nieta. Estaba enojada con Malfoy, cierto, por preferir salvar la vida de su hija antes que la vida de la hija de ella, pero esa pequeña que estaba en brazos del rubio, era su nieta y tenía el derecho de conocerla.

Harry Potter experimentó lo mismo, estaba furioso con Draco por anteponer a su heredero antes que la vida de su amiga, pero era la hija de su amiga, del hurón también, pero también llevaba la sangre de Hermione.

—Malfoy, quiero conocer a mi nieta. —solicitó Jane Granger.

—Yo también quiero conocer a la niña, Malfoy, es hija de mi amiga. —demandó Harry.

Draco echó una mirada pidiendo la asesoría legal de Pansy como abogada y esta asintió indicando que no había problema en que vieran a la menor.

—Pero... —exclamaron Harry y Jene al mismo tiempo. —Es…

—Es mi hija, de Hermione y mía. —declaró con firmeza Draco Malfoy. —y hasta hace unas horas, ustedes —señalo a los Weasley —la rechazaron e incluso sugirieron que _mi_ hija muriera en lugar de su madre. ¡Ah no! Ahora no pongan esas caras de extrañados —los cortó cuando vio las intenciones de refutar su afirmación —hay muchos testigos neutrales en este asunto.

—Malfoy, la niña es de Ron, es hija de Ron. —Gritó Harry sin importarle las reprimendas de las enfermeras.

Draco dio media vuelta y escoltado por Theo y Blaise se perdió en el pasillo que Nott le indicó como el área pediátrica.

Malfoy habría querido quedarse más tiempo con Hermione, pero sabía que el tiempo apremiaba y tenía que salir del hospital antes de que los Weasley reclamaran la patria potestad de la pequeña. Además en esa cama solo estaba postrada la cascara de la mujer que amo, porque su esencia, su amor, valor e inteligencia, todo lo que definía a Granger lo lleva consigo en el corazón y en sus brazos envuelto en una sabanita.

En cuanto los tres Slytherin desaparecieron Pansy se colocó en jarras ante los presentes.

—La pequeña, es hija de Draco, así lo marca la ley cuando el menor nace dentro del matrimonio, La ley es clara e indica que es presumible que el hijo es de la pareja; así, que si quieren pelear ante juzgados muggles o mágicos les advierto que Draco va ganar. —flanqueaba con celo el pasillo y hacía tiempo para que Draco saliera con su hija.

—Es hija de Ron…. —Pansy levantó la mano para hacer callar a Potter. —Tal vez los Weasley y tú tengan influencia en el ministerio, pero les voy a dar pelea. No voy a discutir más contigo, nos vemos en los juzgados. —a todos los miró con desprecio y altanería, pero a la madre de Hermione le dio la mano. —hasta pronto señora Granger.

Ella salió por otro lado y mientras todos pensaban que Theo había llevado a la pequeña a revisión, aún estaban en la sala esperándolo mientras Malfoy ya iba en un automóvil último modelo a toda velocidad rumbo a un punto de aparición extrajera.

…

—¿Así está bien?

—No Draco, así no. Es así. Esta es la última vez que te enseño.

—Jane, es muy difícil. Cambiar un pañal debería tener una advertencia de "peligro, material radioactivo"

—Exagerado. —Lo regaño Jane Granger —por cierto, no he podido agradecer a tu amiga por darme esa nota.

—No ha podido venir.

—¿Sigue en el juicio? —inquirió la mujer

—Sí.

—¿Aún no se soluciona? —quiso saber la abuela.

Malfoy negó —los Weasley tienen mucha influencia en el ministerio. Que irónico. Pero mi amiga es una excelente abogada y sé que pronto traerá buenas noticias.

—¿Por qué Draco? —Jane, terminó de cambiar a la pequeña, la levantó de la cama y la colocó en los brazos de su padre.

—¿Por qué, que? —Draco tomó a su hija, la acunó, se sentó en la silla mecedora y comenzó a darle el biberón.

—Por qué te hiciste cargo de…

—Es mi hija Jane, nació cuando yo estaba casado con tu hija y por lo tanto la ley dice que es mi hija y mi corazón lo confirma.

—Pero tú sabes que…

—Yo no sé nada. —dijo acariciando el cabello de la bebé.

—¿Y qué vas hacer con ese cabello rojo?

—Que se lo tiña…

Lo sé, lo sé, de romántico no tiene nada y ni por equivocación entraría en la categoría de san Valentín, pero el drama, es el drama y me declaro una ferviente seguidora del género, Areeh es para ti con mucho cariño, espero te guste y de verdad deseo hasta el tuétano que aunque sea una lagrima te robe, jajajaja muajajaj….

Esta historia participa en el en intercambio "Sweet, Sweet **-alentine´s day" que organiza la página "Dramione Shipper"

Para quien tenga dudas; Blaise iba al volante, Draco de copiloto y Hermione en la parte de atrás, un autobús cuyo conductor iba ebrio, se quedó dormido unos segundos, ocasionando que perdiera el control y a consecuencia le dio un golpe por detrás al auto de Blaise, este perdió el control de su "Aston Martin" y aunque es un experto al volante, no pudo evitar que el camión lo investirá por atras y justo donde iba Hermione el golpe fue más fuerte. Lo demás, pueden rellenarlo sus lindas cabecitas.

Besos y espero les guste

AdryLizz


End file.
